Skills and Thrills
Skills and Thrills is a brand new reality show starring 29 hopefuls on a quest for 10 million dollars. The show began on May 8, 2011 and is currently at the Final 25. Competitors Rules #Do not edit any tables that appear on this page. #Do not complain if you are eliminated or voted out. #Do not complain about any twists I may happen to insert into the game. #When voting is required, you may not change your vote or vote for yourself. #Godplaying is prohibited. Your first offense, you will get a warning, after that you're ejected from the game. #Have Fun! Day One Chat Reddy: Welcome to skills and Thrills! The 29 of you have all signed-up for one thrilling ride of a reality show! You may chat while I build up the epic suspense of what will happen next! Kokori: *reads the hunger games* Nduke: This place smells like a dead rat. Kokori: *ignores him and continues reading* (i go by rex, it's my nickname :P) Oatmeal: (I will annoy you throughout this camp.) KOKORI, KOROKI KOKORI. Kokori: *ignores him* Oatmeal FHAIL XD (can i plz go by rex?) Alfan:Guys, no fighting. (Reddy: No. :P) Mrodd: <3 LF: ... Kokori: *is ignoring everyone* (meanie >:() SG: Reddy wants me to say something, so... =P Kg: 29 is a prime number, yo. WM: Gah! 29?! I was expecting 40! :( Kate: *is looking at a bird feather I found this morning* I wonder what would happen if I shoved this up somebody's nose.... Zanna: Hey Guys! Alfan:Hello. :D Natedog: Hello :) TDAddict: *lets everybody know he's gonna be active in this camp* Natedog:*To TDAddict* I dont think I Know You :( WM: Same. ^ :( Rocks: This is gonna be epic. :) Reddy: Okay. Now that you've all had time to chat, it's time for our very first vote! *snickers* This is gonna be awesome! Day One Vote Reddy: Vote for one of your competitors! Nate: I vote Puff Mrodd: D.Squire. Toodles. I dont like people like you, your confusing, and strange, Heck I dont even know what your name is, you dont belong'' here''. So leave. Please. WM: What the hell? I'll reveal my vote later. Nduke: Mrodd, toodles. xD Nate: well.... i dont know what to say. xDDD Mrodd: ..... Now I feel bad ;( Please vote me out. I DONT deserve to be here. Rocks: My vote goes to............................................. Mrodd. Sun: I vote MrOdd :D WM: Well, if Mrodd wants to be eliminated... I vote Mrodd. Zanna: I vote Mrodd LF: I vote Mrodd <3 Mrodd: Why is every one voting me out :O Yall are mean >.> .> SG: I vote Mrodd. (Only because I know he's eliminated anyway.) Mrodd:.... But.... I thought we were friends? TDAddict: This vote probably isn't even gonna eliminate anybody. SG: Urm, I think everyone who voted you is your friend, sort of... Mrodd: Were. I hate you all now! :( WM: True, Addict. We had no first challenge thus far. Unless he wants even teams. Reddy: Alright, just for this vote, the first person to reach 10 votes is our victim. ^^ YoshiPerson: Mrodd. Reddy: Well, that's that. Mrodd, you are... not eliminated! *turns to shcoked voters* I never said the person with the most votes would be eliminated! Mrodd here will be dividing you poor suckers into seven teams of four! Aha! Also, hje'll join the team that comes in first in tomorrow challenge. >:3 Day Two Chat Reddy: *evil snicker* WM: Addict and I saw it coming. Rocks: What?! o.o *spits his coffee at Reddude* And your not in jail because...? Mrodd: I will. Get my Revenge :) Kg: Ah, complete fail, even I saw that coming. ^^ Nate: YAY! Mrodd still in! *Hugs him* (Do not know witch gender) (Mr'odd is a guy. :P) SG: Someday no one's going to vote in a pre-vote for Reddy's camps. =P Kate: Yay Mrodd! I'm glad you're still in.... TDAddict: Meh. Reddy: I spend hours thinking these ideas up, you could at least show SOME appreciation. <.< (XD) Mrodd:..... * Smirks* Good Luck. lets just say I know which of you truely love me. Nate: I DO!!! *Hugs everyone* (CONF) I LOVE EVERYONE HERE! Nate: *Still Hugging* LF: Mrodd, I love you <3 :P Nate: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *hugs LF* Nduke: *sees Nate hug LF* Um, awkward Puff: Mrodd, your still in! I didn't vote for you so don't elimanate me... INSF: *bored and thorws up* Mr. E: Remember Mrodd, I didn't vote for you. :D INSF: *died and awoke* Day Two Challenge Reddy: Welcome to your first challenge! WITHOUT knowing the teams, you guys are gonna play a game of Elimination Hot Potato. First, I hand the potato to someone, and that person will pass the potato to another player whilst saying a different person’s name. The person’s name who is called is eliminated from the challenge. Example: :Person1: *passes potato to Person2* Person3. :Person3: *is eliminated* After a winner has been crowned, the teams will be revealed. The team the winner is on will receive Mrodd. However, the team that was the first to be completely eliminated will also be all eliminated. This is high risks. You may end up contributing to your own demise. Oh, and by the way, no passing the potato to the same person who passed it to you and if I feel you're taking too long to pass the potato I'll eliminate you from the challenge and give the potato to someone else. *Hands potato to TDISF* Begin! TDISF: o_o *passes the potatoe to Fanny* EBGR. Fanny: Um.... *passes it to TBTDIF* WM. Reddy: TBTDIF is eliminated for taking all too long to answer. Zannabanna is also eliminated from this particular challenge for currently being banned. *hands potato to SG* resume! SG: *passes it to MrE* Kate. Mr. E: *passes it to Zinc* Meh, D-Squire. Zinc: *passes it to SG* SierraStalker. SG: *passes it to TDISF* Fanny. TDSF: *passes it to Mr E* Yoshi Mr. E: *Passes it to Zinc* Nate Zinc: *passes it to LF* Survivor. LF: *Passes to Oat* Sunny ;) Oat: -passes it to MrE- Zinc. Mr. E: *Passes it to Alfan* Kokori Kokori: :'( Alfan:*passes it to LF* Oat. :D LF: *Passes to Mr. E* Addict TDAddict: *knew LF was gonna be the one to take him out* Mr. E: *Passes to Alfan* INSF Dakota: *waits for someone to pass it to him* Alfan:*passes it to Dakota* LF Dakotra: *Passes it to KG* Mr. E Kg: *passes it to Alfan* TCF. Alfan:*passes it to TDISF* KG. TDISF: *passes it to Dakota* Nduke Dakota: *passes to Alfan* Puffles. Alfan:*does math* Crap.*passes it to TDISF* Dakota. Reddy: Stop! With TDISF having to eliminate alfan, he and SG come at a stalematew. Good thing they're on the same team! (I'll reveal teams at elimination.) Day Two Elimination Reddy: Chat as I prepare the teams! Dakota: Yay! So excited! TDISF: Alfieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D Kokori: i'm worried *is worried* Mr. E: Don't worry, Kokori, you probably didn't get eliminated. :D TDAddict: It'll probably be me. >~> LF: Meh, I'm not worried. Dakota: It'll be me if I'm with Mr. E or Alfan or Oat. :P Kokori: *tackles Mr.E* you got me out in the challange >_< Dakota: *tackles Mr. E* I got you out in the challenge >_< Kate: Listen, Koko, SG got me out in the challenge, but I'm not tackling him. *turns to SG and hisses* Kokori: XD you copied me XD Mr. E: (CONF) Dakota is a pain in my side. :| Dakota: (CONF) I know people hate me. That's the point. Th people that they hate hep them win the challenge, and the inactives get voted off. I am toally the antagonist of this camp. Dakota will beat them all to the finish. Kokori: (CONF: *locks door and starts reading 'catching fire*) WM: (CONF) I dunno who to vote for this week. Fanny: (CONF) I'm kinda made at SG. Reddy: Alright! Congrats to SG and TDISF! Teams are as follows: :Team One: LF, Kate, Oatmeal, D-Squire :Team Two: TDA ROCKS, Nduke, Puff, Alfan :Team Three: SG, Tcf, Zinc, TDISF :Team Four: Zannabanna, Nate, Fanny, Kokori :Team Five: Sunny, Survivor, TBTDIF, Sierra :Team Six: TDAddict, WM, Kg, Dakota :Team Seven: Mr. E, EBGR, INSF, YP Team Three won Mrodd in the challenge, making them the biggest team. Also, one team will be completely eliminated. That team is the team that was eliminated quickest in the challenge. Ladies and gentlemen, that team was none other than... …Team Five! Sorry, dudes. *Bulky interns escort the team out* Heh… *turns to remaining competitors* That just shows you how quickly your dream can end. See ya tomorrow! Kokori: I'M SAFE XD Day Three Chat Reddy: Enjoy your new found teams! LF: Well, hello there epic team :D Kokori: let's call our team 'Wolf Warriors' XD Dakota: (CONF) My team... is do-able. Kg: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. TDAddict: My team pwns. Kokori: (CONF: *locks the door with 7 locks* now no-one should be able to get in :D *starts reading prevously mentioned book XD*) Fanny: *eyes rise at Kokori* (CONF): I'M ON A TEAM OF LOSERS D: WM: We are gonna kick ass. :| Dakota: WM, KG, Addict, let's make a team name. WM: The Best Team Ever? TDAddict: Yes. ^ Dakota: Definitely. '''TEAM 6 IS NOW KNOWN AS THE BEST TEAM EVER. Kokori: (CONF: how do people get in here? *locks the door with 50 locks* no-one come in here now >_< *reads book*) Kate: I'm sorry, Dakota. You seem to be mized up. Team One pwns. Deal with it. WM: But The Best Team Ever pwns more. LF: Nah, Kates right. Team one is more epic. Kate: See? LF knows what she's talking about... Dakota: (CONF) Wow, all of these teams are getting cocky. Good thing Team 6 is level-headed. Kokori: *steps out of conffesonal holding a bag with alot of locks* wrong the wolf warriors are the best :D *steps back in* (CONF: *locks door with all the locks* good thing i brought alot of locks with me ;)) SG: *turns to TCF and TDISF* Alliance? :D D-Squire:*Looks around* Oatmeal: Team One = Win Team. Kate: (CONF) Wow, it seems like every team thinks they're the best. Especially Team 6. But, I must admit, my team of epicness is getting a bit big-headed. But, we still pwn so.... Oatmeal: My team decided on a name,' Team 1 : "Smart" and Smexiclious Girls, the breakfast food, and that one guy. ' (CONF)D-Squire:I LIKE STUFF!!! Kokori: (CONF: O_O HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE >_<) D-Squire:CORNFLAKES!!!!(O_O I'm random) Tcf: *To SG* Sure Reddy: *unlocks Kokori from confessional* Lock this again, and we do to you what we do to the interns who actually survive an episode... trust me, it isn't pretty... <_< (O_O) D-Squire:Dun Dun Dun!!!! Kokori: Less pretty then you? (you lead me to that XD) D-Squire:Oh SNAP!!! Reddy: Bad kitty. *locks Kokori in a cage* Stay. <.< (XD) Kokori: RAWR >:D *breaks out* Mrodd: :) I wubbles my team :D Kokori: RAWR >:D *tackles Mrodd and starts licking him* (Reddude hpontised me XD) Zinc: Team Three are now the Geckos! ...I wubbles you two, Mrodd. :) EBGR: Team Seven rules :D Kokori: RAWR >:D *tackles reddude and licks his face* (XD reddudes going to freak out XD) Zinc: Aww. *pets Kokori* Dakota: REDDY? CAN WE GET STARTED WITH THE CHALLENGE? (CONF) I swear, good reality hosts are hard to find these days... Day Three Challenge Reddy: Based on Dakota's little "statement" in the confessional (I can see those y'know XD) I came up with a challenge based purely on luck; betting on tonight's survivor episode! First, each team will bet on who returns from Redemption Island. Will it be Matt (Bible Boy), Mike (Iraq War Veteran), Ralph (Strong farmer) or Andrea (action girl). Next, each team will bet on who will be eliminated: Boston Rob, Phillip (former federal agent), Grant (former NFL player, now yoga instructor), Natalie & Ashley (the coattails) or the Redemption Island returnee. Place your bets quickly! Since this challenge is real time, I'll probably end up taking the first bets that are placed by a team. The team(s) that are most correct in guessing will win. (Thank Dakota for making me torture you. XD) Team 1 Bets Team 2 Bets Team 3 Bets Mrodd: Just to make... my eam Mad tehehe. Mike Shall Return. Ashley shall leave. Zinc: No! Matt shall return, then leave. Mrodd: Fine..... Ill be nice..... But if we lose. Your the one leaving..... But you wont. Be returning :) SG: I agree with Mrodd, but I'll trust you Zinc... (He doesn't watch Survivor!!!!) Team 4 Bets Team 6 Bets Team 7 Bets